shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackunzel
Jackunzel is the het ship between Rapunzel and Jack from the Tangled and Rise of the Guardians fandoms. Canon Rapunzel and Jack never meet due to Jack being a DreamWorks character, while Rapunzel is a Disney character. Both Jack and Rapunzel have naturally brown hair, and another, lighter, hair color due to a magical property, Jack being reborn as a winter spirit and Rapunzel being born with the Sun-Drop flower's magical abilities, commonly carry their iconic weapons with them, Jack's crook staff and Rapunzel's frying pan, choose to walk around bear foot, and have their connections with the moon. Since it was the Man in the Moon who gave Jack a second chance at life, while the magic within Rapunzel's hair gives her a connection with the Sun-Drop's darker counterpart the Moonstone. Before the release of the Tangled TV series, however, Rapunzel only had a conation with the sun, before it was revealed that when Rapunzel touched the black rocks a small part of the opal's powers were passed onto Rapunzel, so it could keep the host of its light counterpart safe. Both of those powers have even gotten Rapunzel to be targeted by people who wish to use her, like Mother Gothel. Similar to how Pitch Black had tried to convince Jack to side with him, once he saw the strength of his ice powers. When the two refused to be used in their main antagonist's plans for them, both Pitch and Gothel punished Jack and Rapunzel's defiance towards them by hurting their friends, Baby Tooth and Flynn Rider. In the end, the love Jack and Rapunzel have for their friends is what allowed them to set the events that led to both Pitch and Gothel's defeat. The two are also adventurous and not afraid to fight, where many of their battles have them fighting beside their friends who have their fair share of combat experience and skills, since both North and Cassandra choose to have swords as their main weapon of choice. Jack and Rapunzel also share a strong bond with their sword master friends, from the times the two turned to them for advice along with Jack and North having a son-father-like bond, while Rapunzel and Cassandra had a sister-like bond before she betrayed Rapunzel. Jack and Rapunzel even have their own small, green colored friends, Baby Tooth and Pascal, who commonly stay by their sides and have helped Jack and Rapunzel get back on their feet. Jack has a ability to fly with the wind, while Rapunzel was temporally given a similar ability when she was turned into a bird. When Rapunzel left her tower for the first time she came across a rabbit, while Jack is friends with the Easter Bunny and had seen the weekend Guardian of Hope in a small, normal rabbit form before Jack set a stage of events that take Bunny back his strength. Rapunzel and Jack also have dreams and goals that seemed to be far from their reach, until they were given an opportunity to finally see the lanterns in person and to be believed in. After Rapunzel began to live castle life she brought many fun actives to the people of Corona, while Jack uses his ice powers to create snow days and to bring winter fun to children, along with both of them taking part in the things they organized for others. Rapunzel has even been trapped into a dream world until she broke herself free, while one of Jack's fellow Guardians is the Sandman and is also enemies with the Boogieman. When Jack looked into his memory box he remembered his forgotten human past, while Rapunzel looking at both the sun shaped crest and the painting in her tower allowed her to remember her birth parents, along with both Jack and Rapunzel realizing who they really are. A Guardian and the Lost Princess. The present day events in Rise of the Guardians takes place in the 21st century, while Rapunzel has been a cameo in a modern day set film from within the internet world of Ralph Breaks the Internet. Where the netzine version of Rapunzel wears a pink colored hoodie, just as Jack has a blue one. Similarities and Comparisons * The two conflicting personalities could definitely lead to some very interesting interactions and tensions. * Others try to argue that Jack is over 300 years old, compared to Rapunzel who is only 18/19 years old. This is a popular trope in fiction pairing an immortal with a mortal (as an immortal vampire with a simple mortal human), the tragedy of their separation through the test of time a prefereabl tool for drama and tragedy. Fanon The crossover pairing is one of the popular het ships of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, where the two are members of the Big 4 along with Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon and Merida from Brave. It is often shipped alongside Mericcup. Jackunzel is a notable rival ship of Jelsa, and there have been ship wars between the two. Some scenarios involve Jack meeting Rapunzel while the latter is a little child, and having a relationship similar to that of a child and an imaginary friend. As Rapunzel gets older, the two start to develop more romantic feelings for each other. The relationship is often portrayed as tragic since Rapunzel ages while Jack stays the same age. Villains such as Pitch Black and Mother Gothel can use this as an advantage to tear the two apart. Due to the modern setting in Rise of the Guardians compared to Tangled, Rapunzel is sometimes portrayed with the more modern looking clothes that her Netizen version wears in Ralph Breaks the Internet; since both Jack Frost and Netizen Rapunzel wear hoodies. Netizen Rapunzel could also hang out with a fanon Netizen version of Jack from a DreamWorks website. As a main Big 4 pairing, it is common used in many AU scenarios. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Jack and Rapunzel are the parents of Elsa and Anna from Frozen. In most AUs, whether or not the pairing is included depends on the fan's choice. An example of an AU where the two can be paired together is the Cinderella AU with Rapunzel as Cinderella and Jack as Prince Charming. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jack/Rapunzel tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the Trivia *Rapunzel's signer color is pink, while Jack's is blue. *Jack's iconic mark is between his staff and a snowflake, Rapunzel's is commonly of Corona's Sun crest. *Both of their films were drawn from books. Gallery RBTI Hoodie Jackunzel by kwn-jr.jpg Cinderella AU Jackunzel by songofafreeheart.jpg Jack_Mario_and_Rapunzel_Peach_by_subarufoxboy.jpg Jackunzel_Fairy_by_msmarshmallowmadness.jpg Jackunzel by chrissyslittleartwork.png Ice Dancing Jackunzel by lokoteibex.png Jackunzel - Disney Fairies AU by disneydame88.jpg Jackunzel - Yin Yang by princeengineerprince.png I Didn't Mean To Leave by DarkMousyxKagome.jpg